Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a plant controlling super-villainess who frequently battles with the Dark Knight, Batman. She is also a longtime friend of Harley Quinn. She is as a Gadget User. Poison Ivy appears as a playable character in Injustice 2. Biograghy Dr. Pamela Isley was once an innovative, radical botanical biochemist with a singular goal: make the world safe for plant life to flourish. She joins the Society to further their common interest in bringing mankind to its knees, but at heart, Ivy’s desire is to ensure that in any new world order, flora dominates fauna. Injustice 2 TBA Powers and Abilities Ivy uses her plants to assist in her attacks with methods such as poison, tendrils and even creatures made from her plants. Ivy's agility and strength have improved allowing her to fight bare handed with little difficulty. Special Moves *'Kiss of Death:' Poison Ivy grabs the opponents face as she's about kiss them, then slaps them in the face. The Meter Version Ivy kisses the opponent that stuns them for a free hit. *'Vine Drill:' Ivy summons a vine in the ground to hit the opponent. The Meter Burn Version summons a second vine. *'Datura Hammer:' A stance with 4 different attacks: **A straight attack. **A low attack. **An uppercut attack. **A meter burn version that does a barrage of hits that keeps the opponent in it's place. *'Rhytidome Skin:' Ivy crystallizes her skin into bark where she takes less damage for a short time. *'Bed of Thorns:' Ivy plants thorns on the ground that damage the opponent if they step in it. The Meter Burn Version increases damage. Other Moves *'Grab:' Poison Ivy grabs the opponent holding them when a giant plant appear spinning them around in the air, then Ivy throws the opponent to the other side while being in the air. Character Trait *'Night Shade:' Poison Ivy summons a mini dinosaur like plant that spits a projectile at the opponent. If Poison Ivy gets hit Night Shade will disappear. **Burrow: if Ivy holds down and the character trait button at the same time Night Shade go under ground and attack the opponent. Super Move *'FEED ME:'Poison Ivy blows plant toxins in the opponent's face, turns the stage into a jungle then a Venus Flytrap pulls the opponent in and begins chewing the opponent before she pulls them out. Move List Ending Of all the men I've charmed, Brainiac was the most useful. With his help, I finally slaughtered the so-called heroes. Then I whispered in his ear, "Collect every last city on Earth and I'll give you a kiss." And he did it. Every last city, I finally brought human civilization crashing to the ground. As for Brainiac, he got the kiss he deserved. But he was just a thing. After all, I was going to be busy leading the Green... I should've known there'd be some competition. Swamp Thing's sympathy for humans makes him weak. The plants know I'm their real guardian. And when the leaves settle, there will be no doubt--this world is mine. Costumes Poison Ivy's costume is rooted in plants resembling a corset and divides at the chest. Her plants also covers most of her legs up to her thighs. To the right is the base skin for Poison Ivy, Seductress. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia *Her cell in Arkham Asylum and in Joker's Asylum are seen and used as environmental hazard for the player to use. For gadget types, a player steps on a flower and squirts poison at the opponent. For power types, they throw one of the flowers at an opponent. *Her voice actress Tasia Valenza previously voiced her in Batman: Arkham series. *Poison Ivy is known for her bisexual personality. It can be shown when she performs her Kiss of Death move (with a Meter Burn) on all characters. It is also exploited during several intro dialogues between her and Harley Quinn. However, her ending seems to indicate that she primarily goes after men. *One of her interactions to her mirror match counterpart mentions Clayface. References Category:Batman Villains Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members